


the moon belongs to everyone (the best things in life are free)

by myrifique



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Peggy try to make Sunkist oranges sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon belongs to everyone (the best things in life are free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siremele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/gifts).



> Happy yuletide, Siremele! I was really happy to see someone requested Don and Peggy doing it, because it meant I could finally indulge in some wish fulfillment.
> 
> Very big thanks to all who cheered me on during this month, especially K and B who looked this over.
> 
> Set after 7x07, Waterloo.

Peggy is lost for hours in the bizarre blend of condolences and congratulations going around SC&P before she manages to escape in her office. She leans against the closed door, breathing in and out, unsure of what to feel. Don is lying down on the couch, staring into space, a glass still mostly full in his hands. He doesn’t even turn his head.

She startles a bit. “How long have you been lying there?”

Don looks at his glass. “The ice had time to melt,” he notes, and she smiles. He offers her the glass, and she takes a small sip before putting it on her desk.

“You should just go home,” she says, sitting down on the chair beside him. “No one expects you to work on a day like this.”

“Does it look like I’m trying to work?” he says.

“Yes,” she shrugs, and he smiles too. “Though usually you don’t do this in my office.”

“Is that a question or a statement?” said Don. 

Peggy just looks at him, the hint of a smile on her lips.

“I just wanted to see if something in the configuration of this office could give me an illumination for one client or another, but I’m afraid it’s all you,” he says, finally sitting up.

“You’re in a good mood,” says Peggy, a little surprised. 

“Are you hungry?” Don asks. “Come on, I’d like to take you out for lunch.”

“Uh, sure,” Peggy stammers a bit. “Let me just tell Stan that we’ll postpone our meeting,” she says, and she gathers her things before going outside. “I’m not in trouble or anything, am I?” She pokes her head back into the office to ask.

He laughs. “Of course not.”

“And you’re not?” she asks again.

“You just said it, I’m in a good mood.”

“Yeah, because that’s not almost as worrying,” Peggy mutters as she walks to Stan’s office. “Hey, I’m going to lunch with Don,” said Peggy. “Might not make it back in time for us to do any work this afternoon.”

Stan raises his eyebrows. “Wait a second, I’m trying to decide which lewd comment to make first,” he says. Peggy rolls her eyes and walks out the door, almost colliding with Don. “I’ll just mail them to his apartment!” Stan calls out, and Peggy tries not to look too flustered as Don smiles a knowing smile. 

“After you,” Don says, and he’s touching the small of her back to lead her out, and Stan clearly thinks they’re going to have sex all afternoon, and Don was lying down on her couch, and Peggy tries to be a confident woman at all times and especially with Don, but, well.

\---

“So, five-year contracts for all of you, right?” asks Peggy. They’re seated at a nearby diner, and they small-talked their way through half their plates, and everything was mostly normal, at least as normal as Don talking casually and happily could be. Sometimes he looked at her for a little too long, in a way that was a little too intense, a little too “I want to sell you something,” but when that happened, she just looked away. “Ted must have loved that.”

For the first time of their meal, Don frowns. “He took a lot of convincing,” he starts, hesitating. “On the plus side, we’ll have someone vastly over-experienced writing coupons.”

“Buick will be happy about that,” says Peggy. 

She expects him to chuckle, or say something mean about Ted, or to joke about both Don and Ted being under her power, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks at her again, and if it wasn’t _Don Draper_ sitting in front of her, she would say he was unsure of what to say. She waits, not sure what to expect. But then, nothing.

“We should probably get back,” she ends up saying. He waves his hand at the waitress and pays for both of them, and they’re back outside, and Peggy’s not sure what happened.

“So, are you all right? You sure you don’t want to go home?” she asks.

He looks at her, and hesitates. “There’s nothing for me at home,” he finally answers, and she nods her head, wishing she didn’t understand.

“Well, you can work in my office if you want to,” she says, and her hand brushes his. Her heart explodes for a beat. He smiles at her, and offers her his arm. She takes it.

\---

“How many times a day does Stan check up on you?” Don says, incredulous, after the third interruption. They were in Peggy’s office, surrounded by pictures of oranges. Cutler had given them their blessing to look over the Sunkist campaign, since no one over there wanted anything to do with Ted anymore.

“None,” says Peggy, rolling her eyes. “You should have seen the look on his face when we came back after a lunch that was actually lunch-length.”

Don chuckles. “Maybe my usual tricks are really getting played out, if even Stan is up to them,” and Peggy smiles, because it’s probably a joke, because Don couldn’t really be planning to seduce her. He looks at her again, and she diverts his attention.

“How can such a sunny product get such a dark campaign,” Peggy wonders. “It’s like Ted thought orange juice was the only reason to wake up in the morning.”

“Maybe he was just bored with the sun imagery,” Don shrugs.

“Right, because who likes sunshine and California,” Peggy says.

“Well, it’s not New York,” Don says.

“Are you planning to go back?” asks Peggy, and she tries not to bite her lip. 

Don looks at her. There’s a pause. Peggy breathes as steadily as she can. “I can take you there, if you want,” and the way he emphasizes the you answers any questions she might have had about the rumours floating around the office, about the way he’s been looking at her, about this new Don who wouldn’t mind leaving the gray New York skies for California.

\---

“If I see another family-based idea, I’m going to scream,” says Peggy.

“It’s a family drink!” protests Don. 

“Maybe we could talk Smirnoff into doing a joint ad campaign,” says Peggy, downing the last drops in her glass, before handing it over to Don.

“Again?” he asks, amused. 

“More vodka, please,” she says, and he chuckles as he pours the juice in their two glasses.

“Don’t they already have the moms and children of the world?” asks Peggy, her drink once again in her hand. “What about young men? Or single women?”

“Making oranges sexy,” says Don, dubious. “Is this idea coming from the vodka, or just the late hour?”

“Is it that late?” asks Peggy, looking at her watch. “My god,” she says. “You know, it’s true that it’s been a while since Stan checked up on us.”

“He gave me a meaningful look the last time he came,” says Don. Peggy laughs.

“I wonder what he would think about our sexy orange ideas,” says Peggy.

“Something about… undressing them,” says Don, and he’s looking right into her eyes, and Peggy catches her breath again.

This isn’t at all how she imagines the patented Don seduction probably happens. She’s on her territory, and there’s jokes and familiarity, and it doesn’t even sound like she’s about to fall into an abyss of bad ideas and emotional despair.

“The temptation of finally seeing what’s there,” she says, her voice barely more than a whisper. He looks at her lips as they move, and he smiles at her phrasing. 

He inches closer to her, and it’s more tentative than she ever thought he could be. _Okay?_ he seems to ask, like he has no idea how to work within these new parameters. She closes her eyes, thinking of everything that’s come before this, of all the times she’s wanted to be good enough for him, all the times she held him up to too high standards, all the lows he’s sunk to, the ways he picks himself up after all of them, badly, how she could see the seams. She thinks of standing in a restaurant with him and feeling like he was family, of dancing with him just a few weeks ago, of holding his hand after spending the night working with him. 

She opens her eyes, and he’s still there, his breath soft on her lips. “Yes,” she whispers, and he kisses her. He tastes like oranges, and she laughs.

“Not exactly the reaction I was going for,” he says, but he’s smiling too. 

“It’s just,” she says, and her thumb is tracing patterns on his arm as she tries to find the words. “Oranges,” she finally gets out, and he laughs too, and she kisses him again. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he picks up her hips to place her in a more horizontal position, his mouth never leaving hers. “You don’t waste time,” she says.

“We’ve known each other ten years,” he protests. 

“Right,” she says, like that sobered her up. He kisses her neck, waiting for her again. “What if this wrecks everything?” she asks. 

“I think we’ve been wrecked enough times, we’ve gotten pretty good at it,” he says. He’s lying still, on top of her, his weight on his arms, and she can feel him, hard against her thighs. She moves her hips, almost without thinking of it, and his breath hitches. “Do you want me to make a list of the things I’ve done to you that were worse than seducing you?”

“Well, if you wanted us to stop, you could,” she says, and her fingers reaches for his buttons. “You could have done it at some place with more room, though,” she says as her elbow hits the back of the couch. 

“Do you want to go to my apartment?” he says, and he almost looks like he could get up, but she wraps her legs around his to keep him in place.

“No,” she says. “I like that you used work to get me into bed,” she adds, and she finally removes his shirt. 

“God, this is uncomfortable,” he says, sitting up. “When the McCann deals come through, our first act of business will be to get you a couch a thousand feet long.” He pulls her upwards to unzip her dress, and he opens her bra like he opened a thousand others, but she doesn’t think about that as his mouth closes around her breast, his fingers caressing her a little roughly. She raises her hips to help him slide down her dress and panties, and he kneels on the floor in front of her, kissing the inside of her thighs.

“That can’t be any more comfortable,” she says, out of breath, and she feels him smiling against her thigh.

“The view kind of makes up for it,” he says, and he licks and sucks and kisses, and she grabs his hair, and neither of them think of making jokes. She comes and she kisses him again, and he finds a way to fit both of them on the couch, and they both moan as he slides in and out of her. She keeps her eyes open, not quite believing that Don is on top of her, making love to her, and he looks at her like she’s the only woman in the world.

Afterwards, his head rests on her chest, and she’s wrapped up around him, her hands endlessly fixing and messing up his hair. Her eyes wander over the room, and she’s lost in thought, until she looks over at the Sunkist boards.

“The fascination of fruit,” she says. 

Don looks up at her, disbelieving, amazed. He laughs, and kisses her solar plexus. And then he says, “Drink to the fascinating side of life”.

“Something with the sun, though,” she says, and he nestles back into her, both of them throwing out ideas into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the undressing idea from a [1967 Sunkist ad](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/153966880984186627/), and Don and Peggy throw around the tags for Granini and (almost) Amita, at least according to [this](http://www.textart.ru/database/slogan/juice-advertising-slogans.html) first result when you google "juice slogans". Turns out, finding the great ad concepts is the worst part of mimicking the Mad Men style!


End file.
